


F e e l i n g s

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, lots o angst, this is really just a bit of practice on descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miami Rick was perfect, Cop Rick was broken.Thats why he left.





	F e e l i n g s

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was just a short thing for writing practice, I don't know. This will only be one chapter, sorry!

“I thought he cared for me.” Cop Rick said in a hushed, hurt tone, wiping his eyes on his black sweater.

“What did he do or say that gave you that impression?” His Morty asked nonchalantly, leaning against Rick, who put his arm around the boy.

“The way he talked to me. And smiled.” Rick responded with a bittersweet smile.

Morty sighed. He was dressed in all black, with bandages on his arms and a blanket on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Rick was wearing his work clothes with a black, tear stained sweater overtop. The two were sitting on the hood of Rick’s police car, which was parked on a cliff, where they could watch the beautiful orange, pink, and lavender pastel sunset that sparkled as the stars came out, just like Miami’s eyes.

Miami.

Miami Rick had disappeared, with only a note that read, “Goodbye, love. Don’t look for me.” That note was the last thing Cop Rick had to remember Miami. Oh his dear Miami, with his messy pastel blue hair and bright colors in all his outfits. His voice that flowed sickly sweet like honey. Miami and his touch that sent a shock of feeling through Cop. Almost everything about him was perfect.

Alas, they weren't meant to be.

Miami broke the laws, Cop arrested those who did.  
Miami wanted sex, Cop wanted love.  
Miami was perfect, Cop was broken.

Miami was alive,

Cop wanted to be dead. 


End file.
